Survival of the Fitest
by transformersprime4ever
Summary: Life as the runt of the litter is rough, especially when abandoned at birth, seeing someone you love shot at right before your eyes, raped by your own uncle because he's grieving, losing your first litter when only a cub and experimented on just for abuse and science by decepticons and MECH. Hey, my name is Clawfang and this is MY story...(rated T for gore, rape and smut)
1. Chapter 1

_Darkness; cold, cold darkness. The air around me is damp and cold; my fur is still wet and sticking to my small frame. Why hasn't my mother licked me clean yet? Why hasn't she let me suckle and make me warm with my other siblings? Why can't I feel my mother and father's presence? There's no one here, where has everyone gone?_

I begin to crawl around, chirping helplessly and blindly for my creators and siblings. But, no one is around, the only things that are around are the ground and something soft under me; shivering I mewl pitifully for anyone nearby to care for me. I keep mewling before poking my tiny nose around and feel gentle, warm jaws pick me up and I stiffen. I couldn't see anything but I knew where we may have been going; the air became warm and the smell around is musty and damp. I've been set down into something very soft and comforting before squeaking softly when I feel strong, gentle brisk strokes of a tongue, cleaning my fur. I sniff and smell milk! I quickly drag myself to the source and suckle hungrily; tugging and kneading the soft belly of my rescuer. I start to purr and listen in a strained manner as the one who rescued me and took me into her home whispers gentle, soothing words to me as she continues to clean my fur gently.

"You're safe, little one. I'll protect you for as long as I live and won't let any harm come to you." she soothed, "You're my daughter now..."

I continue suckling hungrily, kneading with my tiny paws and then I finish with a full plump belly. I curl up tightly, snuggling into the stranger's soft belly fur and drink in her comforting, sweet scent; feeling the licks again, I purr happily and snuggle into her even more before smiling softly as I hear her say something that designates me for life...

"My little Clawfang"

* * *

**_Ok, so that's a starter. Sorry, it's not long but i just wanted to start with something short and fluffy for now. Hope you liked it and I'll update soon! Along with my "ALONE" story i haven't started yet. Also, don't forget to leave a review and such._**


	2. Chapter 2

"Stay low and hidden; downwind is better when hunting, my little one" my mother instructed quietly.

She was teaching me how to hunt in a stealthy manner and how to attack with surprise. We're in a light green field with beautiful wildflowers in small patches; it's Fall season and prey at the moment is scarce but for some odd reason, I can't eat like my mother, Silvertooth. Instead, she finds me this blue subtance in leaves or turtle shells with the soft, sweet tasting substance I've ever tasted! I don't know where she finds it though. Also, she's soft and well, squishy in a way while I'm soft because of my fur and wings but my frame under my fur is hard and soft in some sensitive areas.

I listen intently and fix my brillant light blue, grass green and dark green eyes on the deer, my mother and I are currently hunting although, we have to be careful because for the humans, it's hunting season and if one of those bullets hits us; we're goners. So, I'm on high alert and rotate my ears for any strange noises.

"Clawfang, your rump is too high and your wings are perked up and noticeable" my mother told me quietly, putting a gentle paw on my rump to lower it and smooth down my wings; folding them to my side.

"Yes, mother. I'm sorry." I say sheepishly before fixing my gaze on the deer once more.

The deer grazed as if there was nothing to worry about, nothing at all.

"Stay here, I'm going to herd the doe towards you and you go for the killing bite just like we practiced, alright?" my mother intructed sternly

I nod firmly and sink low in the grass, ready to pounce when necessary. My mother smiles and slinks off silently; I watch her swift movements towards the female deer or doe in my mother's terms, I wait patiently and before I knew it, my mother leaped in the open and frightened the doe. They gave chase towards me and I bunched up my hind legs, ready to pounce and kill the fat, juicy doe; leaping gracefully and strongly, I latch unto the doe and growl lowly, sinking my needle-sharp claws in her neck and sank my fangs in deeply, biting harder and harder until the doe began to slow and became unsteady. I shifted my weight and bring her to the ground, still having a vice-like grip on her neck. My mother bounded over and chuckled softly.

"You can let go now, little one"

I do so and lick the blood off of my jaws and beam proudly, puffing out my chest with pride. "Did I do good, mama?" I ask eagerly.

My mother smiles and gives me a loving lick from my nose tip to the top of my head and rests her forehead against mine. "You made me proud, small one" she cooed before looking at the fresh-kill.

"Let's eat before it becomes hard and rough to tear through; let me get your meal first." she said and sniffed around, finding an empty shell like bowl before chewing the brillant blue substance and let it seep in the bowl for me to drink and regain strength.

She trots back over and places the bowl in front of me and we both eat our meals...I purred as I lapped at the cool substance before looking concerned as my mother was suddenly looming over me and I noticed she became tense; her fur rising and a menacing growl rose from deep within her chest up to her throat. I whimper and stand up slightly; parting my jaws to taste the air I stiffen as well.

_Poacher_

I began to tremble and I hear voices, adjusting my ears I listen.

"Hey, Sage. I found a mountain lion and her cub, think we should kill the mother and keep the cub?" a low voice whispered

"Might as well, Mountain Lion fur is the money maker at the moment and the cub will give us good money too if turned into a zoo." a raspy voice answered back.

I tremble even more and gulp, my wings pressed close to my small body and before I knew it, my mother picked me up by the scruff and bolted away from the field we hunted in. Gunshots were heard and I feel my mother drop me and roar in agony before crashing unto the ground. I yelp and hit the ground with a light thud before scrambling over to her and nudge her in a frightened manner.

"Mama, get up" I whimper, choking a sob back.

She **_didn't_ **move.

I cry softly and nudge her again; her frame was becoming cold and the poachers closed in on us.

"Run, my child. Go somewhere safe, I'll find you soon...I promise" my mother whispered as she shifted and got up, facing the two angered poachers.

I shake my head and tremble. "What, about you?"

"I'll be fine, now go!" she cried out and ran toward the poachers.

I hide behind a rock and my eyes widen as I saw her fight and swat their guns away with her large paws; claws unsheathed. She hit one behind the head and the other she kicked in the belly, she sank her fangs in the one with the low voice and snarled. I see the one with the raspy voice get up and cock his gun, aimed for my mother! My heart quickens its pace and I yell.

"BEHIND YOU, MOTHER!"

She turned around and widened her eyes before the sound of a gunshot was the only thing that made everything silent. I scream and watch my mother fall to the ground; limp. My vision became blurred as tears welled up in my eyes, my heart shatters as our bond snaps into nothing. I wail in angst as I saw the only one who was an actual mother than my bio-logical mother every was; was killed and **_never_ ** coming back. I slump behind the rock and shake my head before peeking over the rock again and see the hunter kick my mother roughly only to smirk as he accomplished what he had done; looking around he spotted me and gave chase. I panicked and ran as fast as my little legs could carry me.

I dove into the forest, bullets whizzing past me as I dodged the undergrowth, leaping over tree roots and squeezing under bushes. I tripped over a tree root and spotted a somewhat noticeable ditch under a thick evergreen bush and patches of dying grass. I look behind me and see the poacher's hand appear as he removed a bendable branch out of his way; I quickly scrambled into the ditch and press myself against the walls of it, trembling terribly. I held my breath as I saw his worn down boots in front of the entrance and waited until he left that I could breathe again.

He finally left but I didn't move until dark came and I timidly peaked my head out; seeing a full moon between the thinning trees. I crawl out fully and look around like a scared squirrel; I see nothing and I crawl back inside my new "home."

I curl up tightly, tail tip over my nose and wrapped my wings around myself. I begin to bawl quietly; my mother...the one who loved me dearly...the one who took me in when my parents abandoned me...gone...

And this is where my story begins...

* * *

_**Hope you liked it and yes it's longer this time because I actually had something to write! The first chapter was short since 1: I had writer's block and 2: what am I supposed to write for blind cub that does nothing except eat and sleep? Oh, well! I hoped you enjoyed it and don't forget to review and so forth. night**_


End file.
